new life
by skane
Summary: A story of Jodi and Matt while they are on witness protection, first ever uploaded fanfic, please review!
1. Chapter 1

A quick story about Jodi and Matt while they were in witness protection.

Roger stopped the car turning to Matt and Jodi who are half asleep in the back, "right we're here, your booking is under Wilson, you are James Matt and you are Hannah Jodi, k? try to answer to these names, I know it will be strange for a while Jodi but you'll get youst to it, obviously don't go out for a couple days" Matt/james gets out of the car, followed by Jodi/Hannah, they get the room key, number 12 along the far end roger drives the car along as matt/James and Jodi/ hannah enter the room. "jeez this place is so far from the Hilton it

"ok, so obviously don't go out for a couple days, I'll go and get you some food soon, now Jodi you need to stay quiet, and out of site, these people know your dead but if someone, anyone see's you this whole thing could fall to pieces"

"yes, roger, I am aware of that, stay in here, don't go out, I'm sure I can manage that" Jodi replied sounding still half asleep,

"good just making sure, and Matt are you ok? I know last time it was hard on you and all,"

"yes I'm fine, I've got someone else with me this time, now don't forget the chocolate biscuits" matt obviously tired from the long journey snapped pushing roger out the door, returning to Jodi who was now sitting on the hideously patterned duvet on the double bed he embraced her in a hug "it's gonna be ok Jod, I promise you it will all be ok"


	2. Chapter 2

Later Jodi woke to the smell of bacon fat and cooking eggs, Matt was standing in the tiny Kitchen, while Roger was talking to him about what seemed to be a list of place names, "hey um, Roger, I have a friend who lives 200km from fisher, she used to work with me, could we stay there?"

"no."

"but why not, it's not like anyone else will know us, plus I haven't seen them in years"

"no Jodi, anyone who knew the old you can't know the new you and its too close to Gugellin"

"oh, com'on roger it would be perfect until you find us somewhere more perment, I haven't ever been there and I don't know them, Jodi could keep her name but change it to Wilson and I could be James, they don't know me do they jod?"

"no, not at all, not even about rob, please it would be perfect I mean it's a small place and they won't be looking for a while like you said, so…"

"ok, ok yes, no, maybe, it's a maybe, jeez matt you really aren't going to win many fights with this one"

"I know, but that's why I love her," replied matt with a laugh handing Jodi and roger plates piled with bacon and eggs.

After they eat Roger leaves.

Matt and Jodi lay on the bed, "thank god for tucker ae" breaths Matt,

"yea, I know, but mum, the girls at drovers, people at Killarney, everyone thinks I'm dead, Matt, there all going through hell and where just sitting here"

"hey, hey, it's the best way ok, we'll be safer if no one knows where we are, even safer now that they think we're, well dead,"

"but matt they are having a funeral, everyone's going to be sad, kate will proboly come back form South Africa, she'll be a mess, im never going to see her again," Jodi breaths in deeply "matt im never going to see her again!"

Matt looks sympitheticly at Jodi wondering if he's done the right thing taking her away for the people and the place she loves, was it selfish? No he thought we have to be together,

"shhhh, it will be ok, we cant back out now, we've done so good, we are together, that's the main thing, Kate will grieve, yes but she'll come to accept it" matt smiles at Jodi and thinks this is where you are ment to be, with me.


	3. Chapter 3

4 Days later

Knock, knock, knock . . . knock, knock

Jodi lies on the floor on the other side of the bed, her curly blond hair covering her face, while Matt peeks out the window, "its fine jod's it's just roger" matt whispers as he un-bolts the door "hey you two, how you holding up?" rogers says as he enters the room carrying bags a food "um ok, we're keeping ourselves busy" replied matt giving Jodi a cheeky smile, "hmmm" replies roger giving the pair a sly look "well we are gonna move you, you've been here too long, eat something and then we'll go" handing matt and jodi a couple of burgers

"are you any ahead on finding out if we can stay with my friends?" asks Jodi inquisitively as she takes the pickles out of her burger "no, my men are still looking into it, it is probably a no at this stage, its too close to Gungellin, but a few years down the track, once your new lives are certain, then maybe, anyway your mother and her partner have been found and we are meeting up with her at the new place at five, then theyre traveling back to Gungellin for you funeral, you will only get to see them for a short while, so I suggest you think carefully what you're going to say and write down the rest, k jodi" Jodi nodded in agreement, unsure of the new world she is entering "you too Matt," Matt too nodded in agreement, thinking of the last time he went through this, after the death of his wife and son, such a lonely time so different from now, now he had Jodi, they had each other.

Later after they had eaten and packed up they were on the road again, travelling through a upper-class area in the city in the black Audi that Roger had turned up in, they pulled up to a gate and Roger buzzes through the speaker, "spears, gift, praised, 19" Jodi looks at Matt wondering how they came up with such an odd password, but he isn't interested in Jodi, too busy watching out for other people, worried that someone might be following them, the gate opens and Roger continues to drive around the other side of the house, "Jodi take the ring off, you cant tell your mother just yet, not until she has been home, it would make it too hard for her to keep to the story", Jodi nods removing the ring and looks out the window, this is a flash place, harbour views, but private too, just as well she thought, they had been ultra-careful, won't want to blow it all now, Roger stops the car, gets out as someone opens Jodi's door and tells her to hurry inside, she puts her head down and walks fast up the huge marble steps and through the door, where she is embraced by meg, her mother "oh Jod's, I've missed you, how are you holding up, you ok? They won't tell us anything" Jodi steps back and hugs terry, who looks older somehow "mum I'm fine, I have Matt and they've treated us well," roger puts a hand on jodi's shoulder as to say, don't say another word of it, Jodi nods in understanding "you have 30 minutes then we have to move you and meg and terry will need to catch the bus to gungellen for the funeral, go through to the living area and say what you need to, but nothing more," everyone nods as they move through the large hallway into the room. "Now Jodi, Matt remember what I said, we can't leave you alone, but say what is needed" Jodi and matt smile, as too do meg and terry, they understand how it has to be "oh mum, im sorry, im so sorry, we broke your holiday" meg pulls Jodi into another hug "its ok, my baby, we just had to make a detour, you know whatever happens, I am always your mum" smiles meg, "that goes for you too matt, your family no matter your name"

"oh mum, I know, and Terry is always my special man, I will never forget all you've done for me" the group continues talking for a while, mostly about meg and terry's travels, then Roger and the other man stand "I'm sorry, meg, terry it's time to go, bus leaves at 5" they all stand and embrace each other in hugs

"I'm sorry" says Terry, a tear runs down his cheek, "I can't do it, I can't go back and lie to my friends, it's too hard now that I've seen them" he looks at the other man with Roger "hmmm, well, meg can you do it alone? Terry could stay in a safe house until the funerals over" all eyes fall on Meg

"yes, well I think I can, I need to show face, otherwise it won't look real, after all it is own my daughters funeral" shivers run down megs spine as she says the words "right well meg you come with me, we can say terry has to say in hospital, for say gaur stones, and terry you can you with Matt, Jodi and Roger to the safe house, and then go home with Meg," they say there good byes and get in their respective cars ready to drive off to the next destination.


	4. Chapter 4

Jodi wakes up, it was dark outside, she sneaks out of bed, trying not to wake rob, she creaped down the hall towards the kitchen, "yes, I understand that, but can't anyone just put her off the trail, if she keeps digging she'll lead them right to us" roger was speaking on the phone, Jodi stood back from the kitchen listening "yes, I understand that, hmmm I don't know, what if we tell her, before she digs even further? … Ok but it may be a last resort, yes, yes ill contact Meg after this, ok, bye"

"meg, hi, how are you … yes we are aware of that, try to put her off the trail, we are trying too … yes, now the guy in charge in Gungellin has had a thought about that if you really can't pull her back, and the police can't ether, we are going to travel up to Gungellin and tell her … yes, ok, good luck with the funeral, if she keeps at it, or things get really desperate and call one of us ok, yes, right bye" Jodi leans against the wall, something serious was happening, she continued on into the kitchen "evening roger,?"

"ok, Jodi, hi um, hungry? were you listening to my calls?"

"ah, no thanks, no what calls," Jodi replies roger looks at her as to say, if you are lying to me ill have your head "ok, you I heard you talking" roger lets out a breath

"right well, heres the thing, your friend, Kate. She's digging too much, we think if she carries on like this she could blow the plan of your deaths right out in the open, so our plan is to drive to gungellin later tonight once matts awake we will leave, ok, but this doesn't mean you will for certain see her, only if she keeps pushing the investigation"

"ok, I understand that, but she's my friend, if I know Kate she's going to keep pushing"

"yes, well that's what we think, she has actually helped us though, we got one of the guys who was following you,"

"what that's amazing! What time will we leave?"

"soon, go wake up matt hey, then we'll get on the road"

Later Roger, Matt and Jodi were travelling in the car as the sun rose beside them – terry had already left for Broome and so wasn't coming with them – they pull up an old farm track into some trees, a man appears from the old cottage ,twin trees, matt and Jodi duck down in the back seat "it ok, it's just the sergeant from gungellin, he's in on this" matt and Jodi get up and out of the car, running into the cottage. The sun rises as matt and Jodi along with roger and the sergeant settle down to wait, just after lunch the sergeant appears from another room in a suit, "right roger im off, ill call you if there's any problems"

roger nods "ok, my guy should be here soon"

Jodi sits up from where she was lying on matt "sorry where are you going? Whats happening?"

"I have to go to your funeral, but ill see you before you go ok Jodi" Jodi lies back down, her funeral, people will be getting ready to go there now, kate, stevie, regan, all reeling after her death.

Another 2 hours roll by, nothing really happens rogers guy arrives and matt sleeps,

buzz, buzz, buzz, rogers phone vibrates madly "hello, sergeant, ok yes, ok, we'll meet you there, bye … right guys we are going ahead with Kate, she's about to drive to Adalaide to try and get some answers, Jodi, matt are you ok with this?"

matts nods "yes, it's fine, we cant have her blowing our cover, jods?"

Jodi looks up tears in her eyes "yes, im ok with it, it's going to be hard on her though"

"yes we are aware of that" replies Roger "we are going to offer her help, once shes seen you, now lets go"

Roger drives the car to the place of the explosion, slowly pulling up behind some trees, Jodi can see the outline of her mother and kate standing on the other side, matt squeezes jodis hand and they get out, walking around the tree Jodi leading, she see's Kate, kate looks inquisitively at Jodi as though see'e not really seeing her "hey squirt" says Jodi, kate collapses in tears at the shock, Jodi looks at her mother worried as she conforts kate on the ground.

Kate and Jodi sat on the car "I kept seeing you, but you were dead and I had to give your eulogy and Jodi you let me think that you were dead," says kate in tears

I sorry Kate, im so sorry, I never wanted to put you through this" replies Jodi feeling guilty that her friend had suffered because of her, " was this all a con, was I the only one who didn't know?" asked kate devastated

"no, no, no, I was only allowed to tell mum"

"what happened?"

Well, just as matt and I were about to get I n the car, … if it wasn't for tucker, he followed me, I had to say good bye, just as we started to go to the car, it blew up, roger realised that we could make it look like an accident" Kate looks shocked

"would you have really just let me believe you were …" kate trails off

"hey, if I was really gone I would have wiggled your ear" says Jodi as she reaches out and touches kates ear, Kate breaks down in tears again, Meg steps forward from where she and the others had been waiting, "we had to tell you Kate, your were pushing so hard, the police were worried that if you kept going, you'd find out Jodi was alive and lead thee hit man right to her" Kate half laughs

"typical, nearly stuff everything up" Jodi shakes her head as Matt starts to speak

"actually, thnks to you we got one of them," Kate looks up

We found the Toyota he dumped in Adelaide, we made an arrest an hour ago" says Roger

"well that's one down" matt smiles at kates hummor, "but I still have to loose you," turning to look at Jodi "when?" Jodi looks at kate sorryfull "now" says Roger Kate shakes her head,

"you have to tell the others"

"im sorry that cant happen" defends Roger

"oh, please" pleads Kate

"It's worked Roger, everyone thinks were dead" reasons matt

"Please let me do this" starts Jodi "I will never see them again, we never got a final goodbye" Roger looks sternly at his partner who looks unsure but nods "hmmm, ok, but I need to speak to head office first, wait in the car" everyone gets up and moves towards the cars "thank you Roger, you're a good man you know, even if you are a bit hard" smiles Jodi

"yea, thanks mate" says matt as he slaps him on the back walking past.

Roger gets the ok from head office and everyone piles into the cars.

Kate, Jodi and Meg go towards the kitchen entrance of the homestead "you ready hun?" meg asks her daughter "ready as ill ever be, it cant be any harder that what I just did" smiles Jodi

"Kate enters the kitchen first followed by meg as Jodi waits, Stevie and Regan are doing the last of the dishes "has everyone gone?" asks Kate

"Kate?" replies Regan inquisivitly

"Is everyone gone?" repeats kate more persistently

"the boys from Killarny are still cleaning up" says Regan

"are you sure theres no one else?" asks Meg

"Meg, whats going on?" says Stevie, kate moves off and takes Jodi by the arm, guiding her into the kitchen both Stevie and Regan gasp as they see Jodi back in the kitchen, Regan drops the plate "oh my god" breaths Stevie as she runs over to imbrace the girl who had grown up so much since Stevies arrival. They all move through to the dining room and call the other, everyone is shocked by the arrival of both matt and Jodi back from the dead, they spent an hour talking, sharing stories and hugging before Roger says the time has come for them to leave. They all move out to the front to say there good byes "oh, if you weren't dead already I would kill you" says Stevie as she and Jodi hug "take care of yourself"

Jodi smiles "thank you for helping me, thanks for everything" stevie looks at Jodi

"oh im going to miss you"

"im gonna miss you to" says Jodi as she moves onto see Moira, who hands her a some sandwiches "no wonder I couldn't see you" she says as she embraces Jodi "you should trust those instincts more often" smiles Jodi

"you have a great life ok"

"ok, hey Riley" replies Jodi as she turns to see her friend

"hey, you, my god he better be worth it" he says as they hug

"oh, he is, love you Riley, there's someone out there waiting for you, ok, I promise"

"ok" Jodi walks over to Tayler who has tucker, Jodi smiles at the girl and the horse

"I figured he needed to say a proper goodbye" say Tayler

"he's yours" replies Jodi patting the horse, knowing that Tayler needed something to make her stay at Drover's because it is such a magical place "what, thank you"

Jodi sees Alex and Marcus standing together "boys, thanks for everything" Marcus and Alex both hug Jodi "look after yourself ok" says Marcus

"yea, little one, ill miss you" says Alex

"thanks for putting up with me Alex, you and Claire were good to me when I was little, you especially, Claire wasn't too keen on me sometimes"

"she loved you, you know, you were the little sister she didn't have, it was once you started talking she foung you annoying" laughed Alex as the they hugged again

Jodi then moves onto her mother "it doesn't matter how far apart we are" starts meg "ill always be your mum" Jodi nods "we'll always be together"

"I know" nods Jodi

"and one day you'll come back … that is an order because I want to hug and kiss my grandkids" says meg, Jodi nods again laughing

Jodi finds her cousin by the trees walking up to her they embrace in a hug "I only just found you and now your going" say regan

"ill be back, don't you worry" replies Jodi

"promise?"

"yes, promise"

"good, cause someones gonna have to save the farm once ive run it into the ground, knowing me and my farming record" the two laugh

"ill be back" smiles Jodi as she leaves Regan and starts off for Kate,

Wriggling kates ear as the hug, "im ok" says Jodi, they step back to look at each other, matt comes beside Jodi, "im sorry" the two nod

"bye stretch," kate hands Jodi a bag "chips and chocolate, truly disgusting" Jodi laughs

"totally gross" Matt and Jodi turn to get in the car as they leave the group from Drovers and Killary stand and wave them away.

"it will be ok Jodi, ok, I promise, we will make it home, one day in the future" whispered matt into Jodi's hair as she leans on him "I know Matt, its just you and me for now, and we will be ok, we have each other"


End file.
